Talk:Leliana
Hey, is it only me, or has her picture gotten twice as big as it used to be? O_o DarkSpecie 09:49, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Well XG got rid of the image size on the character menu, and even though I reverted it, it didn't do anything. I don't mind, but I did have to resize a whole lot of portraits. Anyway, it doesn't look that bad, does it? I don't want to have to resize another pic when I don't have to. --Selty 10:46, 9 June 2009 (UTC) That's what happeend? Damn, not a good thing - I now noticed that a whole lot of character portraits looks too big (and somewhat badly too) as it is... Still, I guess we can leave it be for the time being - it isn't TOO bad, I guess, but in the future, people may call for the images to be better... DarkSpecie 12:28, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :The portrait on Alistair's page was distorted, so I got rid of the width constraint, hoping that it would fix the problem. Which it did, to a degree. Sort of like fixing a loose screw with a hammer! But I'm good for that. Wham, wham, wham! "It's fixed!" ;) :As far as the current problem, I believe the attributes from the template are cached either server-side, or client-side. I've had them change on me by simply logging in or out. Basically, if something's not right, you may want to give it a day. It may fix itself once the cache is cleared. :-- [[User_talk:XavierGrimwand|'Xavier Grimwand']] on Tuesday, June 9, 2009 @ 3:11 pm (ET) Heheh, thanks XG. --Selty 01:53, 10 June 2009 (UTC) New pic Lovely new pic Specie. She looks much more attractive in this photo. Any way we can get rid of the thumbnail border?--Selty 03:22, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Don't think so. Though to be honest, I think I may have made a mistake there - the old pic was deleted, so I thought I might give uploading a new picture for her profile a shoot, but when I did, the result was the same (though I think my mistake might have been to upload the picture to exactly the same spot as before - had I not done so, the picture might not've ended up "over-sized" again :( ). So I thought I'd try out an alternative solution and lo and behold, it worked! The bad news about this is that I know of no way to get rid of the thumbnail border. The good news is, I guess, that using this method we can specify how large we want a picture to be, so it can work as a temporarily solution for the pages where the pictures are "over-sized", until someone fixes that problem with a more permantent/better solution, I guess. -- DarkSpecie 03:54, 13 June 2009 (UTC) This picture better or worse? I will change it back if not liked --Selty 10:32, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :Hmm I think she has a better expression in this one, even if the lighting isn’t as good. Poor Leliana, I know she’s pretty, but there hasn’t been nice angles or lighting for her videos and screenshots. Loleil 11:37, September 10, 2009 (UTC) New CGI pic? Can you tell me where you have found this latest pic? Is it from the game?-- Snfonseka The new CGI pics are from the awesome trailer found here: http://daforums.bioware.com/viewtopic.html?topic=696966&forum=135 --AlexanderPrimus 14:47, October 6, 2009 (UTC)